


Shattered Soul

by jesuschristtakethewheel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuschristtakethewheel/pseuds/jesuschristtakethewheel
Summary: Soulmate AU where everyone is born with their soulmate’s name tattooed on their right wrist and their enemy’s on their left. Catra grew up with her soulmate, but has never met her enemy. Lucky for Catra, her enemy has been dead for a thousand years, or has she?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/She-Ra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Shattered Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first She-ra fic. I hope you like it! I really appreciate all comments and kudos :)

Everyone is born with their soulmate’s name tattooed on their right wrist and their enemy’s on their left. 

It was easy for Catra to find her soulmate. It was even easier to fall in love with her. Adora was perfect in every sense of the word. She was kind, funny, and protective. Everyone in the Fright Zone loved Adora but always rejected Catra, called her names, and excluded her. In spite of that, Catra knew Adora loved her. And there was nothing Catra wouldn’t do for her.

Catra had never found her enemy, but had heard of her once. She was a princess who had died a thousand years ago. It was easy to hate her. She-ra was a princess, and princesses were evil beings who only brought pain and suffering. It was even easier to forget about her. But, if She-ra ever decided to show her face again, Catra would stop at nothing to destroy her.

___________________________________________________________________

When Adora didn’t come back after going back to the Whispering Woods alone, Catra was the first one to organize a plan to get her back. Adora was her soulmate. She would do anything to get her back. There was only one thing Catra thought she knew for certain - Adora was trying to get home to her. She was wrong.

Catra’s ears perked up when she found out that Adora was unhurt at Thaymor. Jumping out of the tank she was driving in, she bulldozed over a building and tackled Adora to the ground. “They let me drive a tank! Believe it?” Adora lay under Catra, stunned that Catra was on top of her. This was definitely not the way she imagined that scenario.

“What are you doing here?” Adora asked. She had to get away from Catra. As She-ra, Catra’s sworn enemy, all she would do was destroy Catra from the inside if she went back to the Fright Zone with her. She couldn’t hurt Catra. She’d rather die than let that happen.

“Uh, duh, I came to rescue my soulmate,” Catra drawled, rolling off of Adora. “Now, can we go home?” Catra rolled her eyes, thinking she knew the answer, and took Adora’s hand to lead her back to the tank.

Adora stopped her. “I can’t go back.” Not even for you. The unspoken words hung in the balance as Catra and Adora stared at each other. Catra was backed into a corner. On one hand, she should want to leave the Fright Zone with Adora. No one there liked her. But Adora never wanted to leave the Fright Zone for Catra, her freaking soulmate, because of how they treated her. But she would leave everything she’s ever known for people she met a couple hours ago?

“And you’re just gonna throw everything away for these people?” You’re gonna throw me away? 

“Yes.” Adora looked away. She didn’t see Catra’s hands tightening into fists, her claws drawing blood from her palms, as she closed her eyes, fighting back tears. Catra’s worst fears had come true. She was expendable to everyone, even Adora. Even her soulmate, who was supposed to love her no matter what.

Catra lost Adora. To the fucking Rebellion. And for the first time in her life, she was completely and utterly alone.


End file.
